bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Donny Thompson
|hometown = Albemarle, NC|occupation = School Groundskeeper|Currently1 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = bb_donny}} Donald Joseph "Donny" Thompson was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 16''. He became the second member of Team America. Donny quickly became a fan favorite due to his genuine and kind personality. He was viewed as the underdog of the season as most of his allies were evicted early on. Donny was targeted many weeks for his ability to win competitions. His downfall came when his fellow Team America members, Derrick and Frankie turned against him. Donny was finally evicted in Week 9 by a unanimous 5-0 vote, placing 8th and becoming fourth member of the jury. On finale night, it was revealed that Donny won America's Favorite Houseguest over Nicole and Zach, gaining a total 5.2 million votes, the highest in Big Brother history. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 42 Hometown: Albemarle, NC Occupation: School Groundskeeper Three adjectives that describe you: Honest, funny and witty. Favorite Activities: I love to work, eat and watch TV. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: I’ve lived alone for over 21 years so living with a large group of people would be a huge adjustment. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: Lay low in the beginning, befriend all, constantly observe others and make wise decisions on who I align with. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: I liked Spencer because he was nominated so many times without going home. He was a likable person that I could relate to. What are you afraid of: Heights, mice, and public speaking. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: I paid cash for my house. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Leave everyone with a smile on their face. What would you take into the house and why: My favorite pair of overalls, my favorite hat and chewing tobacco. What would you do if Big Brother made you famous: I would try to be the same person I have always been. Only, more people would know me. Donny is a small town guy whose claim to fame is that he was the janitor at Kelly Pickler’s high school. He’s never been on a plane. He may look like a hunter, but he hates killing animals.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214883/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia * Donny is the first houseguest to win the Battle of the Block and the Power of Veto in the same week. * Donny is the second person to win a BOTB by himself, following Frankie Grande. * Donny is tied for the most veto wins in his season with Frankie and Cody, each having 3 wins. * Of all the houseguests who were the oldest on their season, Donny won the most competitions which is 6 (1 HoH, 3 PoVs and 2 BotBs). ** However, if the Battle of the Block doesn't count as a competition win, Donny is tied with Jerry MacDonald for the most competitions won by the oldest houseguests of a season, with 4. * Donny is the oldest person ever to win the America's Favorite Player award. * He was the only houseguest in Big Brother 16 to vote against the majority more than once. He did it three times. ** Donny voted in the minority during every non-unanimous vote. * Donny is the only male in Big Brother 16 to never be a member of the Bomb Squad at any point during the game. * Donny is the first houseguest to win HoH, PoV and Battle of the Block in a single season. * He is the first houseguest to win the POV twice in Big Brother 16. * Kathy Griffin has "zinged" him, yet it was not aired on the edited episode, as her zing to Donny was "You come from a small town where everything moves a bit slower especially your brain."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNScbOvnJto References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Jury Members Category:8th Place